


Pain

by ArrowFoxx_18



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFoxx_18/pseuds/ArrowFoxx_18
Summary: Rey is a warrior. She lives in a rather peaceful society, but if there is ever any trouble, she is the one who handles it. She has fought hundreds of battles, saved thousands of lives.But as most warriors, she has a darker past than meets the eye...even the love of her life, Miles X can see it. The way she flinches as she touches water, her guarded expression, her nightmares...So when a trio comes to town to help with the crime that Rey seems to recognize, will Miles finally find the truth? And why does the leader like Rey so much?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little "help" to overcome Writer's Block so I can get back to Lego Ninjago: (Unofficial) Season 7. Please enjoy and leave kudos and comments!

"Well, that was a success if there ever was one, am I right, love?" Miles asked Rey as they stood atop the highest building in New Park City. Rey looked over at him with a loving look on her face. Miles loved that look, that smile. Technically, he loved every single one of her looks, but it was this one he loved most. 

"Yes. Now, let's get home and bandage that hand of yours," she said, taking his non-injured hand in hers. The two superheroes walked home together, making sure to avoid any fangirls/boys. 

Miles still couldn't believe his luck. The two were a better pairing than the leaders of the organization, Swift and Blue. It had only been a year since they started dating, but even at the beginning, they got along spectacularly.

But Miles still had his doubts. While Rey had been just as eager as him, at times she would be hesitant to be with him, often leaving him wondering if he was enough. But he would shake off these thoughts, knowing that all would be well in the end.

Rey opened the door to their small, two bedroom apartment. Miles took his spot on the couch as she fetched the first aid kit. He held out his hand and watched her get to work, cleaning and bandaging the wound. He smiled and leaned in for a peck on the lips when she was finally finished. She willingly granted it and stood, walking into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Yes, all will be well in the end....

* * *

 

Rey sighed and closed out of the window on the computer. Another hour of research with no luck.

She sat there for a few minutes, biting her lower lip and tapping her pencil to the table in thought before sitting back up and opening her MUHU window.

_Connecting call in 3....2....1....._

"Rey!" her mother exclaimed happily. She couldn't help but smile. Her mother was a plump, cheerful woman who spent most of her time working in the bakery. She was in her fifties now, and still beautiful in her own way. It was a shame Rey didn't look a thing like her. 

"Hey, Mom. How's the bakery?" 

"Oh, everything's fine. I've missed you so much! You would not believe this wonderful man that I've met!" Rey's smile only grew wider as her mother proceeded to describe the man that had become a regular customer at the bakery. He seemed to love her Mom's sweetcakes. 

Rambling was a "genetic trait" in Rey's family. And her mother was the worst at it. "He sounds amazing, Mom. I'm glad that you've finally found someone as great as Dad."

"Oh, I doubt anyone could ever be as great as your father." It was true, Rey's father was a great man, but he went missing shortly before Rey was born. Rey had inherited not only his looks, but his shapeshifting ability. 

"Rey, honey? When are you coming home?" Rey bit her lip and looked away. 

"I don't know, Mom... Maybe in a few years...." She shook her head and sighed. "I just don't know."

Her mom looked at her sadly. She knew that something had happened to change her daughter, causing her to run away. "Well, I hope that whatever you're doing, it's beneficial." 

"Oh, it is. I-" Her mother turned to look at something in the other room, before turning back and sighing. 

"I'm sorry, honey. It seems every time I see you, we're being rushed away. I've got to go."

"It's okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rey." And with that, the screen went black and her mother was gone, leaving Rey alone with her tears.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a small flashback to a certain night in her past. But when she begins to fulfill a request from her loving boyfriend, her flashback begins to become a bit darker....

_Rey was always good at music. She once wrote a song called "Phoenix", and played it at the school talent show. That was how she (unofficially) met...._ _**no. No, don't think about him...** But the song was so  **good.** She played the keyboard that she made as she sang. _

_"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart..."_

 "I didn't know you could sing," Miles said, snapping Rey out of her daze. She looked at him with wide eyes. "H-Huh?"

 "You started singing under your breath. I didn't know you could sing," he said innocently. Rey's face reddened and she looked away. 

 "It's a song I wrote and sang...a long, long time ago..." she said quietly. Miles studied her face for a while as the capsule passed various trees. The two were on their way to a mission de-briefing, hosted by Swift and Blue. She was hiding something - he could tell. Still, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. So instead, he asked, "Can you sing another?"

 "What?" Rey asked, surprised.

 "Could you sing another song you wrote? I-I really like your voice," he stuttered, looking very much like an elementary school boy who was confessing a long-harbored crush. Rey stared at him before taking a deep breath.

 "Hey, Young Blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix. Wearing our vintage misery. No, I think it looked a little better on me. I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix.

 "The war is won, before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love. The war is won, before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love. The war is won, before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love. The war is won, before it's begun. Release the doves, surrender love!

 "Heeeeey, Young Blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix. Wearing our  vintage misery. No, I think it looked a little better on me. I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix! Hey, Young Blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix!"

 At this point, Rey looked into Miles eyes and was suddenly taken back to that night, so, so many years ago. Miles' big, hazel eyes suddenly flickered to cyan blue, and Rey felt her breath leave her lungs. She stared at him, struggling to breath, and started feeling dizzy. "No....no....no..." she whispered.

Miles' brows furrowed. His mouth moved, but Rey couldn't hear him. She slumped to the floor of the capsule, and Miles was there beside her, but it wasn't Miles, or was it? His hands were on her, but was it comforting or threatening?

Rey's world went dark as she slumped forward and she lost conscious.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm alive!  
> Sorry for not posting in sooooooooo long, but I got awful writer's block, and it feels so good to be back!  
> Yes, the song is Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, NOT by me, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and the next one is going to be even BIGGER!!!!
> 
> Live and let fly!  
> ~Arrow


End file.
